In the related technology, the sub-pixels of a display screen are mainly arranged in two ways, i.e., normal sub-pixel arrangement and delta pixel arrangement.
The normal sub-pixel arrangement is a typical RGB stripe arrangement, as shown in FIG. 1. Such an arrangement controls the brightness and the chroma displayed by the pixel by controlling the corresponding color components of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) of each sub-pixel. Hence, the brightness of the pixel is generally determined by an average value of the brightness of each sub-pixel. However, the brightness of the pixel is generally not high, and such a stripe arrangement has a large power consumption and a low color gamut, which does not conform to the requirement of high color gamut, low power consumption and low cost. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the delta pixel arrangement. The sub-pixel in the delta pixel arrangement includes three colors of RGB, and the odd rows and the even rows are staggered so as to form a “” shaped arrangement. However, such an arrangement has a low color gamut.